Unobtrusive Memory
by Fighting Chocolate
Summary: [ Tokio Hotel ] [ Twincest BillxTom ]Drame. Bill perd la mémoire. Il ignore tout de lui même. Et de son propre frère.


**Hey les Gens!  
Je poste déjà cette Fic' sur un Blog, mais j'avais envie de la poster ici X') Donc voilà.  
Que dire de plus? Bonne Lecture! Enjoy!  
Et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis X')**

**Disclaimer: Bill, Tom, Gustav, Georg, David Jost, Simone, Jörg et Gordon ne m'appartiennent pas**

**Pairing: BillxTom**

**Rating: K pour l'instant**

* * *

_La Mémoire._

C'est la fonction qui permet de capter, coder, conserver et restituer les stimulations et les informations que nous percevons. Elle met en jeu aussi bien les structures physiques que psychiques.  
Il n'existe pas une, mais des mémoires. En effet, en première analyse, on peut distinguer la mémoire sensorielle, la mémoire à court terme et la mémoire à _long terme._

-Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip-

Des Bip. Des Bips incessants. Encore et toujours ces foutus Bips qui résonnaient dans mes oreilles.  
D'où provenait ce bruit?  
Je tournais la tête à gauche, puis à droite, en remarquant avec amusement que plus je bougeais, plus les Bips devenaient plus rapides et quelques peu irréguliers.  
J'ouvris lentement les yeux, pour les refermer aussitôt. La blancheur de la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais ne me permettait pas de les laisser ouverts plus de trois quarts de secondes.  
Une sensation étrange m'envahissait et je me sentais...bizarre.  
Oui. Bizarre.  
Ou vide plutôt. Oui voilà. J'étais tout vide.  
C'est un sentiment vraiment étrange que j'avais là.  
Mes pensées étaient chaotiques. Mais surtout...

Surtout...

Je n'avais pas la sensation d'avoir existé un jour.  
Vide d'existence.  
Les seules informations qui parvenaient sur ce petit pays qu'est ma tête étaient simples:  
Je suis un humain. De sexe masculin. Allongé sur un lit.  
Rien d'autre.  
Vide de données.  
J'ouvris les yeux à nouveau. Je dus les cligner plusieurs fois avant de m'habituer à la forte luminosité de la pièce qui n'avait pourtant aucune fenêtre.  
Je tournais la tête lentement sur le côté. Chacun de mes mouvements me demandaient un effort incroyable.

-Bip Bip Bibip Bip Bibip-

La machine qui émettait les Bips énervants était à quelques centimètres de moi.  
J'aurais bien voulu l'éteindre. Si j'avais pu, je l'aurais fait.  
Je fis glisser ma main droite le long de mon corps, en sentant de vives douleurs se réveiller à chaque mouvement.  
J'avais l'impression étrange de me découvrir.  
De naître à nouveau.  
Pourtant une chose était sûre: jéИtais déjà né.  
C'est l'instinct qui me le disait. Rien d'autre.  
J'entendis des bruits de pas qui semblaient provenir d'une pièce toute proche.  
Ils se rapprochaient.  
Une porte que je n'avais pas remarqué depuis mon réveil s'ouvrit avec pertes et fracas laissant apparaître une grande femme d'âge mûr aux cheveux grossièrement teints en blond.  
Elle, je n'allais pas beaucoup l'aimer.  
La femme balaya la pièce du regard et poussa un petit couinement de rongeur effrayé en me regardant.  
Elle sortit de la pièce tout aussi précipitamment qu'en y rentrant et hurla des mots, incompréhensibles pour mes pauvres oreilles.  
Environ deux minutes plus tard, une escouade de gens vêtus de blouses blanches débarquèrent dans la pièce où j'étais allongé en s'agitant autour de moi comme des dingues.  
Je souris.  
Cette scène m'amusait.  
Bien que vide de sens pour moi.  
La femme aux cheveux teints se jeta presque sur moi et me serra la main en me disant que tout allait bien se passer maintenant et qu'il fallait que je dorme un peu.  
C'est une blague? Elle se fout de moi?  
Je vais très bien!  
Les cris d'une femme résonnaient depuis le couloir.

**"LAISSEZ MOI LE VOIR! LAISSEZ MOI VOIR MON FILS!"**

Je tournais paresseusement la tête vers la porte pour apercevoir une femme brune aux cheveux courts. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et me regardait comme si j'étais la pluie après 40 jours de sécheresse.  
Elle poussa l'horrible fausse blonde pour prendre sa place et serrer ma main jusqu'à en couper la circulation du sang.

**"Oh mon Poussin! Mon petit Poussin! Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur!"**

Elle répétait cette phrase en boucle tandis que des larmes roulaient en abondance sur ses joues.  
Je ne savais pas quoi faire, alors je ne bougeais pas, et ne disait rien. Je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant.  
Je ne la connaissais pas.  
Mais elle avait l'air de bien me connaître.  
Je dégageais faiblement ma main de la sienne, sous son regard étonné. J'avais envie de lui demander qui elle était, mais le seul son qui s'échappait de ma bouche était un couinement étouffé semblable à celui d'un petit rongeur.  
La femme eut un regard attendrissant et posa sa main libre sur ma joue, tout en la caressant doucement.

**"Ne parle pas. Garde tes forces pour plus tard mon Poussin"**

Je la regardait fixement en essayant de me souvenir où est ce que j'avais bien pu la voir auparavant.  
Impossible.  
Un homme en blanc posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'inconnue tout en lui disant qu'il n'était pas bon pour le patient d'être dérangé à son réveil.  
Le patient...?  
Son réveil...?  
Je me redressais brusquement, arrachant un "Oh" de stupeur de la bouche de l'homme en blanc.  
Une phrase, une seule, tournait en boucle dans mon esprit.

_Qui suis-Je? Qui suis-Je? Qui suis-Je? Qui suis-Je?_

L'inconnue attrapa à nouveau ma main, le visage blême. Je la repoussais sans ménagement.

**" Bill...?"**

Ce nom m'arracha un frisson d'angoisse.  
Je m'en souvenais. Sans parvenir à mettre le doigt dessus.  
Bill. Bill. Bill.  
C'était si proche!  
_Et tellement loin..._

Je regardais à nouveau la femme brune droit dans les yeux. Je déglutis et articulais lentement.

**"C'est...C'est moi...?"**

Une lueur de perplexité passant de le regard de la femme me poussa à réitérer ma question, apparemment incomprise de l'inconnue.

**"Bill...Est-ce que c'est moi?"**

Les yeux de la femme s'écarquillèrent. Elle se retourna vivement vers l'homme en blanc, qui avait l'air tout aussi surpris qu'elle.  
L'inconnue harcela l'homme qu'elle appelait 'Docteur' de questions concernant l'état de 'Bill'.  
Il prit des fiches posées sur la table, près de la machine à Bip, sans prendre la peine de répondre aux multiples questions de l'inconnue.  
Il consulta ses feuilles en murmurant des "C'est pas possible! Ca n'était pas prévu!" en boucle.  
Il se dirigea vers moi en me regardant comme une mère regarderait son fils après qu'il ait fait une grosse bêtise.  
Il m'attrapa assez brusquement à l'épaule, m'arrachant un léger cri de douleur sous le regard effaré de l'inconnue.

**"Tu t'appelles Comment? T'as quel âge? T'habites où?"**

A chacune de ses questions, ma réponse était toujours la même.

**"Je sais pas"**

Il me libéra l'épaule en murmurant une série de "C'est pas normal. Pas normal du tout".  
Au fond de moi j'étais inquiet. Et je me sentis subitement très seul.  
L'homme soupira assez bruyamment et regarda l'inconnue tristement.

**"Madame...Je suis désolé...Nous n'avions pas prévu cela mais, il se pourrait que votre fils ait...perdu la mémoire"**


End file.
